Animal Instinct
by Yeah-sama
Summary: Visto desde ojos inocentes, el amor no tienen nada de racional, es sólo instinto... instinto animal. ShizNat
1. Duran

**Notas: **Si bien soy fan de the Cranberries el título no tiene que ver con su canción XD oh y no se a donde quiero llegar con esta historia que prácticamente se escribió sola. Es un fic raro escrito de manera aun más rara.

**Disclaimer: **Si me pertececieran los derechos de autor de Mai HiME no escribiría fanfictions.... oh y el anime seria deliciosamente yuri no shoujo ai!

* * *

**Animal ****Instinct**

Hay cosas que pasan por una razón supongo, cosas buenas, cosas malas, no importa, sólo pasan. He de suponer también que conocer a alguien como ella era algo que tenía que pasar, después de todo ese encuentro marcó el inicio de mi nuevo yo.

Todo comenzó así…

Antes de ella mi hogar era afuera, las calles, parques y cuanto lugar pudiera protegerme de los elementos. Mis comidas se componían de lo que pudiera rescatar de los basureros. Eso era antes de que me atraparan.

Al principio odie que me arrebataran mi libertad, pero ella vino y me la devolvió junto con algo que no sabía me faltaba, un hogar.

Mi vida se tornó perfecta. Tenía un techo sobre mi cabeza, un gran patio para jugar y perseguir ardillas, mi plato siempre tenía alimento y también la tenía a ella. Mi ama Shizuru.

Éramos felices las dos incluso ella me enseño trucos, claro había cosas que no me agradaban como la hora del baño, pero Shizuru decía que era necesario, yo no lo creía así, esas cosas perfumadas que usan lastiman mi nariz!

Otra cosa que me disgustaba era su compañero-alfa. Demasiado agresivo, no buen líder, no se preocupaba por ella, sólo la quería para tener cachorros, pero Shizuru no veía esto aunque intenté decirle… pero Shizuru no hablaba mi lengua, sólo me regañaba diciendo que dejara de ladrara.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, Reito ya vivía con nosotras. Reito invadió primero la casa con su presencia luego… invadió a mi ama con su descendencia.

Pude sentir el cambio en la esencia de Shizuru incluso antes que ella. Mi ama desbordó de alegría cuando supo que cargaba cachorros.

Yo no entendía por que se alegraba, después de todo la experiencia de tener 7 o más cachorros no es fácil, no que yo supiera por experiencia propia pues me habían atrapado antes de que alcanzara mi edad de apareamiento, pero había visto hermanas-compañeras tenerlos... Bueno los hermanos-humanos sólo tienen un cachorro, o bebe como le llaman ellos, pero el dolor es el mismo. Me preocupaba mi ama.

A Shizuru no le preocupaba. Pronto dejó de jugar conmigo, casi siempre estaba descansando y su compañero-alfa ausente.

La casa se lleno de hermanas-compañeras de mi ama que siempre la visitaban. Mai era mi favorita, olía dulce no como Shizuru pero aun así agradable y me daba premios deliciosos! Mikoto olía a hermanos gatos... al menos jugaba conmigo. Yukariko olía a flor, ella me tenía miedo no se porqué, su cachorro, Nao, ella no me agradaba pues disfrutaba de tirar de mi cola. Había otras más demasiadas… entre tantas creí que mi ama me había olvidado… pero Shizuru nunca olvida a quienes ama.

Cierta ocasión, se encontraba ella sentada en el patio, tranquila, sonriente, cuando me llamó a su lado y obediente fui hacia ella. Pasando sus patas-manos por mis orejas, me acercó a su vientre y me dijo que escuchara el sonido. Yo escuchaba el sonido de su vida claramente y en el fondo uno más pequeño, Haru dijo ella sonriendo, porque debía nacer en primavera. En ese momento entendí porque era feliz Shizuru. En ese momento me sentí feliz de nuevo.

Pero la felicidad dura poco… o tal vez la felicidad no existe?

Una noche mientras descansaba en la cocina después de dar mis vueltas por la casa, sentí que algo no andaba bien. Trepé corriendo hasta el cuarto de mi ama, afortunadamente la puerta estaba abierta como suele ser cuando no está Reito. Shizuru la dejaba para mí.

Cuando entré ella estaba parada hablando con la vara que suena, sus ojos mojados con su dolor y mi nariz pudo notar la esencia fluida de su vida, manchando sus sábanas, manchándola a ella. Yo me asusté… yo sabía que algo no bueno pasaba con Haru.

Tenía que ayudar a Shizuru, pero que podía hacer yo sola cuando ni siquiera podía hacerme entender por ella? Alguien más debía buscar. Corrí como nunca, atravesé la salida especial para mí, atravesé nuestro patio, atravesé el patio de una de las hermanas-compañeras de mi ama, no me agradaba ella por ruidosa pero sabía que ella podía hacer algo por Shizuru, a pesar de que tenían una rivalidad por la posición alfa, sabía que la ayudaría porque eran hermanas no de madre y padre, pero hermanas.

Arañe, ladré con todas mis fuerzas e incluso utilicé mi cuerpo contra la entrada para llamar la atención. Poco después la gritona salió dispuesta a castigarme pero no le di oportunidad y comencé a halar de sus ropas con mis colmillos, jalarla hacia mi casa y hacia Shizuru. Pero ella no entendía y yo me desesperaba, pero su compañera si entendió y me siguieron hacia la casa.

Entre por mi puerta especial y nunca me agradó Nao tanto como en ese instante, pues gracias a ella sabia como abrir la puerta con las patas. Apenas abierto Haruka y su compañera corrieron siguiéndome hasta el cuarto de mi ama, encontrándonos con ella a medio camino. Con solo ver la condición de Shizuru supieron que necesitaba ayuda y se la llevaron, yo quería seguirlas pero no podía, sabía que no me dejarían ir con ellas, sabía que tenía que cuidar la casa. Se fueron en el animal que huele a humo y yo no podía dejar de pensar en Shizuru.

Espere por ellas hasta que afuera se hizo brillante pero nada. Esperé incluso cuando brillaba a medias afuera y fue cuando alguien llegó. No Shizuru, Mikoto. Podía ver que sus ojos goteaban tristeza. No dijo nada aunque le pregunté, ella sólo entendía lengua de gato. Llenó mi tazón de agua y me dio comida sin decir nada aun. Yo no tenía ganas de nada más que de Shizuru.

Antes de salir se tiró hacia mi abrazándome diciéndome que Shizuru estaba bien, que pronto vendría y que fuera buena chica. Mi ama la había enviado. Me aseguró que nada malo le había pasado a Shizuru, todo estaba bien con ella y se marchó. Fue entonces que noté que nunca me habló del cachorro de mi ama.

Cuando ya no había nada que brillará ahí afuera, llegó el compañero-alfa apestando a violencia. Podía escucharle ladrando el nombre de Shizuru. Estaba enojado con ella pero me atacó a mí, mejor yo que Shizuru. Se fue de la casa después con sus cosas, tenía otras compañeras yo podía olerlas en él, no sé por qué tenía a otras creía que los humanos solo tenían una pareja, tampoco sabía por qué abandonaba a mi ama cuando más necesitaba a su compañero-alfa. Tal vez los humanos son igual o más bestias que nosotros.

Espere de nuevo hasta que brilló afuera y hasta que no había brillo. Por fin llegó Shizuru y con ella algunas de sus compañeras-hermanas. Fui a saludarla, lamiendo sus dedos, poniendo mi cabeza bajo sus patas-manos pero mi ama no hizo nada. Las hermanas-compañeras también silenciosas, limpiaron el cuarto y mis platos llenos de comida aun.

Solo Mai y Mikoto se quedaron con nosotras al final. Cuando Shizuru se recostó para dormir me acurruque junto a ella como acostumbraba hacer cuando no estaba él. Podía escuchar el sonido de vida de ella… pero ya no escuché a Haru. Fue entonces cuando Shizuru dejo fluir su tristeza y dolor. Si pudiera llorar como ella, también hubiera llorado.

Mai y Mikoto estuvieron un día más con nosotras y en una ocasión escuche a Mikoto decir palabras ladradas sobre Reito a pesar de ser hermanos, no de la misma camada pero si hermanos. Al igual que a mí cuando ladro, la regañaron a ella por ladrar palabras, pero Mai y las demás parecían querer también ladrar lo mismo.

Cuando quedamos Shizuru y yo, mi ama no era la misma Shizuru. Ya solas de nuevo la tristeza invadió la casa. De nuevo no había nada que yo pudiera hacer por Shizuru, ni derramar tristeza por mis ojos… sólo podía acompañarla en su dolor.

Me vi en el patio aullando como nunca lo había hecho, aullando con todo lo que soy, por la tristeza de Shizuru, por Haru que cayó en el sueño del cual no se despierta, aullé por mí, porque Shizuru no era Shizuru, porque yo sin Shizuru no podría seguir. Incluso mis hermanos, no de madre ni de padre pero hermanos, me acompañaron en mi tristeza aullando por nosotros.

Ahí estaba yo junto al árbol donde Shizuru solía sentarse, aullando cuando sucedió. Un brillo pequeño rodó desde arriba del árbol. El brillo se hizo más hasta que tuve que cerrar los ojos porque dolía, cuando los abrí ya no había brillo sino un humano no humano frente a mí. Parecía uno pero no olía a uno por eso le gruñí y sólo sonrió como Shizuru. Era un humano no humano hembra como mi amo.

Saeko dijo llamarse. Dijo también que mi canto le había conmovido obligándola a ayudar, no a eliminar mi dolor y el de mi amo, pero si a hacerlo pequeño. Aun desconfiaba de Saeko pero si ofrecía ayudar a Shizuru yo estaba dispuesta a creerle. Sonrió de nuevo y me dijo que iba a hacer algo prohibido pero necesario, dijo que cerrara los ojos. Podía escuchar en la lejanía a mis hermanos ladrando alarmados, ellos también sabían que algo pasaría.

Sentí como si me halaran de las patas con mucha fuerza, no pude soporta y dormí. Cuando desperté Saeko seguía sonriéndome y eso me enojo, intenté ladrar pero un ruido extraño salió de mi boca. Tampoco pude pararme, mis patas delanteras eran más cortas que las de atrás. Entonces vi que el humano no humano me había convertido en uno. Sentí miedo pero luego Saeko me explicó y todo se puso bien. Por fin ayudaría a Shizuru.

Antes de ir a mi ama, Saeko me dio un nombre, Natsuki por que era verano y Natsuki es hija del verano, yo le dije que Shizuru me decía Durán, aun así me cambió el nombre. También dijo que me había hecho igual a ella entonces era su hija a partir de ese momento. Me dijo muchas cosas, me dio también la lengua humana, me enseño hasta que comenzó a brillar y se despidió pero me aseguró que siempre estaría cuidándome.

'Se feliz' fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Claro que antes de ser feliz tenía que hacer feliz a Shizuru, sólo entonces yo sería feliz. Corrí a la casa pero ya no podía entrar por donde siempre entonces entre como Nao entraba cuando no quería que la vieran y corrí de nuevo hacia el cuarto de mi ama. Me avente sobre ella en la cama y dije por primera vez su nombre creyendo que la haría sonreír por mi logro. Ella se apartó de la cama.

Entonces percibí en Shizuru algo que nunca creí que ella sentiría en mi presencia, confusión, pero sobre todo… miedo.

* * *

Reviews? Comentarios? Debe conservar orejas y otros atributos animales o no? Debe continuar?


	2. Shizuru

**Yeah-sama:** Siento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo… es que realmente he perdido el entusiasmo de escribir OAO pero debo terminar o me linchan je.

Mil gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de comentar (muchas de ellas son increíbles escritoras) Se les adora:

**bahamuth, Garrita salvatrucha, GatoCurioso, Konata, nidias, Chizuma, natzuki-rukia, sakura-kine, valery, kona-chan, cloudmine01** (cloud-chan)**, Eldest88, haruka tenou kaio, Pascusa, Marcedhampir, Kira, Okisawa Hinari, shakespeare**, **vianka, Ximena**.

Gracias a mi super-escritora-beta-tirana **Amane-chan** y a mi inspiración y musa **Natalia** (my Psycho-Pretty-Perv Girl jajaja)

* * *

**Animal Instinct 2: Shizuru**

**Flashback**

Shizuru nunca fue una persona impulsiva, de hecho no se atrevía a realizar unaacción sin haber pensado antes los pros y contras, así como posibles escenarios y resultados de sus acciones.

Shizuru siempre fue la joven perfecta, tenía la familia perfecta, las medidas perfectas, la educación perfecta y ahora… ahora tendría al marido perfecto. Perfecto de acuerdo a los estándares de sus 'padres perfectos' quienes le preparado el _'omiai _perfecto' para la perfecta Shizuru.

Normalmente la joven castaña tomaría la notica como solía hacer con las cosas que la irritaban, respirar profundamente, calmarse y buscar una solución factible. Esa sería la rutina a seguir… pero no en este caso. Su futuro había sido decidido sin que ella pudiera opinar. Shizuru tenía el derecho de hacer todo el alboroto que quisiera.

Realmente Shizuru se consideraba una persona consiente y centrada pero aquella tarde en un acto de rebeldía, tiró a la basura todo pensamiento lógico al tomar las llaves del auto y salir apresuradamente de su casa, sin siquiera asegurar la cerradura de puerta principal como descubriría al regreso.

Tal vez fue el cansancio de soportar las constantes juntas y discusiones necesarias para llevar las riendas del negocio familiar o tal vez fue el sentimiento de impotencia ante la decisión de sus padres sobre su estatus sentimental lo que provocó el acto subversivo de la joven mujer.

Sea como sea, aquella tarde Shizuru manejó sin rumbo ni plan las calles de la ciudad sin respetar un par de señales de alto en un estado casi catatónico hasta que un par de ladridos la despertaron de su ensueño. Sin darse cuenta había terminado aparcando junto al refugio y hospital de mascotas local.

**Presente**

"Shi-zuru" - Pronunció de nuevo aquella extraña persona que momentos antes se le había abalanzado encima a la castaña.

Aun aturdida, Shizuru se quedó parada al pie de su cama observando como la joven intrusa se levantaba temblorosa del mueble con movimientos inseguros como si no tuviera control completo sobre su cuerpo, cuerpo que pronto notó la castaña, carecía de ropas.

El instinto de preservación de Shizuru se activó y con un par movimientos de judo, tenía a la joven morena en el suelo y como precaución, tomó la naginata ceremonial que adornaba su pared, poco práctica para combate real debido a su peso y color rojo, pero suficiente en este caso para defenderse de aquella muchacha insolente que se había atrevido a invadir su casa.

Natsuki por su parte estaba confundida. Momentos antes estaba entusiasmada por ver a su ama y ahora se sentía casi temerosa de las acciones de Shizuru.

"Ara realmente debes ser una muchacha insolente para atreverte a irrumpir en mi hogar"-Dijo furiosa la castaña presionando su arma contra la joven postrada en el suelo a sus pies.

Natsuki intentó incorporarse pero la presión del filo del arma en su garganta la detuvieron. Entendiendo el mensaje de su ama, la mascota se quedó quieta acostada sobre su espalda. Su instinto animal le dictaba a mostrar sumisión ante su poseedora.

Después de unos tensos momentos contemplando la situación en la que se encontraba, Shizuru pudo observar con atención a la joven intrusa.

La muchacha en el suelo era hermosa sin duda, su rostro joven carecía de imperfecciones, tenía además unos vivaces ojos del color de las esmeraldas, ojos que la observaban con algo que describiría como inocencia. ¿Cómo una chica desvergonzada que irrumpe en una casa desnuda era capaz de tener esa cualidad en su mirada? Era algo que escapaba de la lógica de Shizuru.

El rostro fino de la chica era enmarcado por largos cabellos de color negro, otra singularidad que notó Shizuru, por que no parecía ser producto de un tinte sino un color natural que contrastaba perfectamente con el tono pálido de su piel. La joven mujer hubiera seguido analizando a la chica si no fuera por las palabras que pronunció.

"Shizuru… Duran"

La castaña contuvo el aliento por un momento, la voz que salió de los labios de la joven se escuchaba ronca, forzada pero atractiva. Saliendo de su estupor, Shizuru entendió lo que la joven desnuda pronunció. El nombre de su fiel mascota. El sentimiento de temor invadió de nuevo su ser.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Duran?" bramó, presionando el filo de su naginata, penetrando ligeramente la delicada piel de la garganta de Natsuki.

Natsuki, antes llamada Duran, no entendía. Su ama Shizuru nunca fue agresiva ni violenta, nunca le hizo daño alguno, pero entonces… ¿Por qué ahora la atacaba? Natsuki no entendía nada.

"Sólo lo voy a preguntar una vez más. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi Duran?" - la voz de su ama sonaba amenazante.

¿Por qué Shizuru preguntaba por Duran? Se decía Natsuki. La antigua mascota sabía que su cuerpo había cambiado por uno de dos patas pero su esencia esa la misma; ¿Shizuru no podía ver esto? Por un momento la joven ojiverde temió que su ama se hubiese olvidado de ella, pero Natsuki había aprendido algo cuando aun se llamaba Duran, su Shizuru no se olvida de aquellos a quienes ama. Tal vez su ama no la reconocía ahora pero ella la haría entender.

"Shizuru, Duran es Natsuki" - Carraspeo la mascota aun postrada en el suelo bajo el peso amenazante del filo de la naginata.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó perpleja la chica de ojos marrones, no reconociendo el nombre de Natsuki ni la extraña manera de hablar de aquella muchacha de cabello azabache. La joven de nuevo aclaró su garganta antes de pronunciar con firmeza - "Duran ahora Natsuki. Duran, otro nombre Natsuki. Natsuki, Duran uno" - Trataba desesperada la antes mascota canina, explicar a su poseedora.

"Ara, que insensatez dices ahora muchacha, crees que invadiendo mi propiedad y amenazando a mi mascota te ayudará a salirte de este problema" - Los ojos fríos de Fujino se posaron en los de la ansiosa ojiverde. Pero Natsuki tenía que hacerla entender o no podría cumplir con su misión. Shizuru no era Shizuru y sin Shizuru no había felicidad. No podía hacer feliz su ama si ella no le permitía estar a su lado.

Natsuki tenía que hacerla recordar. Recordar el principio, cuando la joven se convirtió en Duran para Shizuru.

Después de unos tensos segundos en silencio, los labios de la morena pronunciaron una oración que cambiaría por completo la vida de Fujino Shizuru.

"Duran como un lobo, Shizuru" - El tono solemne de Natsuki hizo que la castaña se estremeciera.

"¿Cómo un… lobo?"- Preguntaba la dueña de la mascota sintiéndose aun más confundida y frustrada.

"Como un lobo Duran. Hambriento como lobo, Shizuru" - Dijo más insistente la chica de ojos verdes y Shizuru dejó de ejercer presión con su arma tradicional lo suficiente para observar un hilillo de sangre recorrer la garganta de la joven desnuda.

La antigua mascota notó el cambio en su ama, su ira y confusión se transformaron en incertidumbre y duda. La morena debía insistir, su Shizuru tenía que reconocerla.

"Duran suena bien. Duran para niño… pero Duran era niña. No importa… Duran suena bien Shizuru.

La mujer de ojos escarlata empezó a temblar. Shizuru siempre tuvo buena memoria, pronto su ágil mente la llevó al momento preciso donde las palabras aparentemente sin sentido de la muchacha tomaban significado, pero lo que sus memorias implicaban la llenaron aun más de incertidumbre…


End file.
